White Thunder
White Thunder is the three-parter of Power Rangers Dino Thunder which introduces Trent as the White Dino Ranger, Red Ranger's Super Dino Mode, The Dragozord, The Parasaurzord, The DinoStegazord, & The Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut. Synopsis Part 1 Having allowed it to gestate for a year, Elsa retrieves the White Dino Gem, with the intent of having it bond with Mesogog. But Trent, following the Invisiportal from his father's office, winds up accidentally, and painfully, bonded with the Gem instead! Thanks to the genetic tampering done to the gem, whose side will this ultra tough White DinoThunder Ranger be on? Meanwhile, Cassidy & Devin have their work cut out for them if they want to join the local TV news team. Part 2 The evil White Ranger finds his own Dragozord Dino Egg, and begins to bond it to him by feeding it energy from his Morpher. The DinoThunder Rangers attempt to stop him, but Mesogog's Angor monster keeps the main three busy in a fight with the Megazord, and Zeltrax once again scuffles with Tommy. Can they stop the evil gem-controlled Trent from gaining the power of a Zord? Will the new Parasaur Zord be of any help? Meanwhile, Cassidy & Devin run afoul of a gang of mischievous young kids in their search for the new White Ranger's secret ID. Part 3 Now with his White Dragozord on the loose, the evil White Ranger makes himself an even bigger threat by stealing the DinoThunder team's Stegazord, and combines it with his own into his personal Megazord, the Dino Stegazord! Are our heroes' Zords any match for this combination? While Mesogog sends out a souped-up version of Angor to complicate matters, White Ranger faces Red Ranger one-on-one. Can Conner unlock more of his Dino Gem's potential to give him the power to defeat Trent? Plus, Tommy discovers the White Ranger's identity, but at a huge cost. Meanwhile, Cassidy & Devin literally stumble onto getting Trent demorphing on videotape! Will this be their big break? Plot Part 1 While getting Cyberspace ready to open, Hayley hears a noise. Arming herself, Hayley walks quietly along the counter. Hayley scares Trent who had been drawing. Hayley thinks Trent's drawings have real talent. Trent helped Hayley set things up for the day. Hayley wanted to know why Trent was at her place at 7:00 in the morning drawing, instead of home. Trent explained does not have his father's support as he 'is in no way supportive of his artistic endeavors', thinking it'll get Trent no where, but Hayley thinks he'll come around, but Trent doubted that. His dad was a great guy, but there were some things his dad wouldn't budge on, which included Trent working at the Cyberspace. At a hiding place in the woods, Elsa unleashes a mysterious energy source. Tommy is working at his house, when the computer screen shows an explosion. Tommy cannot make out the person there, but decides to check out what happen. Cassidy has decide she is tired of her school show and wants to work in prime time. Cassidy drags Devin along for an interview as a major anchor person for television. At first Mr. Cornier dismisses Cassidy, telling her she needs more experience. Cassidy notices the Power Ranger clipping and tell Mr. Cornier she will find out one of the Power Ranger's identities. Mr. Cornier gives her chance and promises her the 6:00 spot if Cassidy can find out a Ranger identity. Tommy, Ethan, Conner, and Kira arrive in the forest, but can't find anything. Tommy believes another dino gem has been found - and depending on who found it - it could be good or bad news. Trent decides to talk with his dad about their last conversation and sharply told his dad he didn't appreciate him telling him not to draw. His father told him that when his parents disappeared, they agreed that he would act as Trent's father. Trent notices, during their conversation, that his dad doesn't look so good. Anton Mercer claims he is alright and still excepts total obedience from Trent. His dad told him that he had work to do and to go. Not happy, Trent replied that he had work to and left. Anton Mercer suspiciously enters an invisiportal at his home office. Trent follows his dad, and ends up in Mesogog's fortress, where the White Dino Gem attaches itself to his arm. To lure out whoever stole the gem, Elsa and Zeltrax sends down a monster. It works, as the White Ranger appears and destroys the monster. He also takes down the Rangers, and leaves them with just a warning. Mesogog punishes Zeltrax and Elsa for their failure with a psionic brain-blast and warns them as their future wasn't looking too bright. The Rangers battle the White Ranger again later on, getting defeated again. Tommy arrives as back up, but even he is defeated by the awesome power of this new Ranger, warning them to stay out of his way or be destroyed. The defeated Rangers regroup and return to Tommy's house. Tommy tells them that they have to find out who the White Ranger is and what he wants...before it was too late. Cassidy and Devin see the White Ranger and go after him. The White Ranger demorphs. Trent picks himself off the ground and brushes himself off and is stopped by Cassidy and Devin who want to know if he has see the White Ranger. Trent says no and they take off. Trent lends against the wall in exhaustion Naks' Power Rangers-Episode Guide-Dino Thunder-White Thunder, Part I. Part 2 The White Ranger is busy trying to hatch a Dinozord egg. Elsewhere Cassidy walks into Hayley's Cyberspace and finds Devin. Cassidy is excited over footage she has of the White Ranger. Cassidy tells Devin that she got the footage from a kid in grammar school. Devin is more cautious - trying to tell Cassidy that he doesn't think grammar schools have film departments. The footage is nothing more than the kid in a white suit. Cassidy is angry when she finds out that she had been trick. Cassidy and Devin leave to track down the kid, bumping Trent with the door as they leave. Hayley sees Ethan and Kira and asks them if they have seen Trent - she is worried because Trent is never late. Just as Hayley is saying this, Trent walks up behind her. Trent does not look good and Kira and Ethan are concern for him. Trent assures them that he is okay and leaves to start working. Kira and Ethan are contacted by Tommy. Worried, Hayley watches as Trent stumbles and then falls to the floor. Hayley helps him up and Trent tells her that he just lost it for a moment. Trent wants to keep working, but Hayley insists that he go home and rest. Trent finally agreed and leaves. Ethan and Kira are at Tommy's house. Conner is there as well. Tommy has found two Dinozord eggs and looks as if like they were ready to pop. Ethan wondered if this what an Easter egg hunt was like million of years ago, Conner asked how does Ethan come up with it. Dr. Oliver told Conner and Kira to go to the warehouse for one of the eggs. Ethan and Dr. Oliver left for the docks for the other egg and so they could discuss Ethan's Easter theory. Cassidy and Devin has tracked down the kid who tricked her, although Devin is reluctant in chasing down the kid. The kid and his friends run to escape from Cassidy and Devin and they chase after the kids. The kids run into Trent and then continued. Trent falls to the ground and turns into the White Ranger. Cassidy and Devin have the kids trapped. The kid who tricked Cassidy gives her a speech and she agrees to meet him here at six o'clock. Conner and Kira are trying to find one of the Dinozord eggs. They end up in an abandoned warehouse. They find the Dinozord egg and the White Ranger. A battle breaks out between the Conner, Kira and the White Ranger. Back at Mesogog's Island Fortness, Mesogog senses the White Ranger. Elsa thinks that the other Rangers don't stand a chance. If they destory him, the power will be there's. Elsa creates Angor at Mesogog's command. Tommy and Ethan are at the docks looking for the other Dinozord egg as people are running in terror. Hayley contacts them - the Parasaur is ready for them. Also running around is Angor. Conner and Kira have to give up their battle with the White Ranger in order to save the city. They join Ethan and Tommy. Conner, Kira, and Ethan get into their megazord to battle Angor, while Tommy tries to find the White Ranger. Tommy is stopped by Zeltrax and they battle. By the time Tommy gets rid of Zeltrax, the White Ranger has hatch his Dinozord egg. The building begins to collapse and Tommy hurries to get out. Cassidy and Devin return at 6:00 only to be ambush with garbage by the kids. The White Ranger has control of the White Drago Zord and is ready to use it against the Rangers. Conner, Ethan, and Kira braced for the battle ahead Naks' Power Rangers-Episode Guide-Dino Thunder-White Thunder, Part II. Part 3 The evil White Ranger faces down the Rangers. Tommy calls for additional zords and the White Ranger takes control of the Stegazord and forms his own megazord. During the battle, the megazord falls apart and the Rangers fall out. Tommy takes temporary control of the Stegazord back and the White Ranger makes an exit. During the battle, strong winds hit the city and Cassidy and Devin have more debris stuck on them. Cassidy and Devin get separated by the fleeing crowds. The White Ranger is in an alleyway and is losing his morph. Devin stumbles upon the White Ranger and gets his camera ready. Devin accidentally hits his head on a pipe and loses consciousness, although his camera is still rolling. At Tommy's home, Tommy instructs the Rangers to take some time off and have some fun. They reluctantly leave. Conner plays a soccer games and spots Trent sitting on a bench. Conner goes to see Trent and Trent looks bad. Conner is concerned and wants to know if he should contact Trent's dad. Trent tells him no and makes a very quick exit. Conner decides to leave the soccer game and follow Trent. Hayley returned to her place. She was surprised at the sight of Cassidy when she walked in. Cassidy looked a mess and Hayley quickly walked over. She asked if Cassidy was okay and told her that she was lucky to be alive. The whole city was under attack. Hayley was a bit taken aback when Cassidy suggested and gets her her usual drink. Devin was surprised to see that Cassidy was okay. But as far as Cassidy was concern, she was not okay. She didn't look or smell okay. Cassidy asked Devin where he had been, Devin kept repeating the same thing, until Cassidy got tired of hearing it. She was upset over her continual failure to get the White Ranger on tape. Conner is attacked by the White Ranger while finding Trent. During the battle the White Ranger tricks the Red Ranger several times. Conner is furious and goes to a much stronger power-up and spikes emerge on his suit. Watching the fight between the Red and White Rangers, Mesogog wants to have a chat with the White Ranger. Refusing to let anything get in his way, Mesogog sends some Tyrannodrones after the other Rangers. Tommy, Kira and Ethan morph into action. Conner still battles the White Ranger. During the battle, the White Ranger tricks the Red Ranger several times. Conner is furious and goes to a much stronger power-up and spikes emerge on his suit. Conner defeats the White Ranger, felling to the ground and leaving him stunned. He went over to see if he was okay and was angry when the White Ranger sprung to his feet. He had been tricked again by the White Ranger. The White Ranger was ready to finish Conner off when they were interrupted by Mesogog and Zeltrax. Mesogog introduces himself and Conner was surprised that they hadn't met already - they had so much in common, only to get blasted by Zeltrax for his remark. Mesogog warns Conner not to speak unless he was spoken to. He wants the White Ranger to be on his team, but refuses. Mesogog decided not to take out Conner - wanting the use of Conner as bait for the White Ranger, calling him their 'new friend'. Mesogog and Zeltrax vanished and Ethan appeared to help Conner. Conner and Ethan watched as the White Ranger form his dino Stegozord again. Angor suddenly appeared and tried to captured the dino Stegozord. Instead Angor was destroyed by the White Ranger. Cassidy and Devin get cleaned up. Cassidy is already at Cyberspace when Devin walks in. Devin has remembered what he had forgotten earlier and tells Cassidy that he had film the White Ranger in an alleyway. Although he doesn't know who the White Ranger is, because he knocked himself out, his camera did record it. Cassidy is anxious to see the footage and Devin realizes he left his camera at home. The Rangers have return to Tommy's house where he instructs them to go home and rest. Tommy returns to the warehouse to retrieve the fossil finder. He find it attached to a gadget. Tommy is surprised to see Trent stumble in and helps him to his feet. Trent loses control and morphs into the White Ranger, leaving Tommy stunned. Tommy and the White Ranger battle. Tommy tries to tell Hayley who the White Ranger is, but before he can do so, the White Ranger fossilized him and tells him to keep the secret between them Naks' Power Rangers-Episode Guide-Dino Thunder-White Thunder, Part III. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Carl Bland as Creature (voice) *Peter Feeney as Angor / Angor 1.5 (voice) *Stephen Hall as Edward Cormier *Des Wallace as Worker *Tyler Read as Younger Kid *Miquel Ubeda as Soccer Player Gallery Dino Thunder Ep 11.JPG|White Dino Thunder Ranger's First appearance Parasaurzord First appearance.JPG|Parasaurzord First appearance Dragozord First appearance.JPG|Dragozord First appearance Tumblr_nadalw93c51s5uxaeo1_1280.png|DinoStegazord First appearance Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Cephalazord *Dimetrozord *Parasaurzord *Brachiozord *DinoStegazord Notes * Jason David Frank makes his final physical appearance in Part 3 of this episode until Fighting Spirit, his reduced involvement in the series being one of the conditions of his returning to the show. * In Part 3, Ethan asks Tommy "Since when do they have bad Power Rangers?", although the team had already learned he was a bad Ranger in "Legacy of Power". * The boy who swindled Cassidy is dubbed over by a woman with a rather obvious Kiwi accent, even though the actor who played the boy specializes in imitating American accents, according to his resume. * This episode is the only 3-parter episode in the series. * This episode is very similar to Green with Evil. * This marks the first appearance of Parasaurzord. * This marks the first appearance of Dragozord. * This marks the first appearance of Dino Stegazord. * This marks the first appearance of the Red Dino Ranger's Super Dino Mode. *In Part 3 after his Megazord fight with the other Rangers, Trent's voice is briefly normal before he demorphs and weakly collapses. *In Part 2 after the Dinozord egg hatches, the shadow on the wall was that of Mikoto Nakadai, a Japanese counterpart of Trent from Abaranger. This footage was appeared during Abaranger Episode 19, Greetings, Abare Amigo. * Part 1 is the first episode where Conner, Ethan and Kira are seen helmetless. This would continue with "Burning at Both Ends" and "Thunder Storm" in Dino Thunder and in "Once A Ranger" for Operation Overdrive, but only for Kira. * This is the first episode to feature a White Ranger since Power Rangers Wild Force's "The End of the Power Rangers". Errors *In some parts with Tommy's morph, Tommy's key doesn't go into the morpher. *Ethan asks in Part 3, "Since when do they have bad Power Rangers?" However, he should know the answer to this since he had seen Tommy's emergency video diary which depicted both the Thunder Rangers and Tommy himself as evil Rangers from both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 and Power Rangers Ninja Storm respectively back in "Legacy of Power." See Also (Part 3) (Red Dino Ranger's Super Dino Mode debut) (Part 2) (Reused in the first cockpit in the Thundersaurus Megazord) (Part 1) (Creature costume) (Part 1) (White Dino Ranger's debut) (Part 1) (fight footage & story) (Part 2) (fight footage & story) (Part 3) (fight footage & story) References Category:Dino Thunder Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode